ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean 13
This is the Fourth episode of the second season. Plot Cassie meets Jean,a thirteen year old Osomisian. Synpioses It is a dark and rainy night, we see a boy walking down the streets wearing a hoody. parts of his hand are light gray as they are touching chains sticking from his pocket. his yellow eyes looked to the glass window. His hair is dripping wet while the pants are soaked like the shoes and skin. --24 hours later-- The camera comes in to show a boy running from police with a stolen wallet in his hand. Jean '(thinking).They can't catch me! (has orange hair)(has yellow darting eyes)(has a grinn on his face)( is a bit black boy)( wears blue pants which have light gray chains sticking out from the pockets)(has on a sweatshirt ontop of a white shirt with a collar.) 'Officer: 'GET THAT THIEF! 'Anna: Huh? (Turns around to see Jean being chased in the street)(Licks her popsicle beside Cassie)Hm...(uses her mana to swing him into the alley)(The police runs by) Cassie: Wut.(Turns to see him come from the Alley)(Swoons) Jean: 'Thanks! (grateful) I'm Jean Thirteen. (Holds out his sports gloved hand to Cassie) 'Cassie: Cassiel Benny. (smiles)(Shakes his hand) Themesong! Stallion: Girls, we just sent Stewart back to his parents. Cassie: Rrrriiigggghhhhtt. Anna: 'He needed some help. 'Stallion: Only for today, then he goes straight to wherever he needs to go. Cassie: (her watch is red) Okay. ---- Anna: Where are you two going? (eyes wide)(see's them holding hands) Cassie: The fair.(Has a big smile on her face) Best time to take advantage of what you got,eh? Jean: Do you know what love is? Cassie: le sigh, I do! (eyes are heart like) Anna: I don't,but-- Cassie: You never experianced it~! (Tags along)(giggles) Anna: '(narrows eyes at his direction as he gives her a sly grin)(continues under her breath) I know what boyfriends are there for. (stops when she notices Jean's hand becomes the color of Cassie's Omnidewtrix) He's a Alien...Sigh..Somebody has to make sure they don't get into trouble. (follows them) --End scene-- 'Jean: ('slips some tickets from another person) Tada, we got some tickets! 'Cassie: (squels) You are awesome! (hugs him) Jean: '(laughs) Here,put this one on. (wraps it around her watchless wrist) I will be right back. Okay?Get us some of those twisting fluffy things 'Cassie: Cotton Candy for sure! Anna: '(watching from a far distance) He just...I can't...Is he going to use that power he absorbed?(narrows eyes) One thing to do to be sure. (Follows him among the crowd) 'Jean: (once he is from a far distence) Mawhahaa, that girl fell for it! (rubs his hand)(closes eyes)(becomes larger)(a extra set of arms rip out)(feet split)(gets two more eyes)(skin becomes a dark gray)(eyes are still yellow) (cackles)Skullpunch! Anna: (eyes widen in horror) Another person who shouts their Aliens names out! Skullpunch: (sniffs her out) (Shakes head) She can't be that stupid enough to follow me. Anna: '(covers mouth) 'Skullpuncher: (comes out a few minutes later from a dark building)(has lots of cash) Anna: (runs back to Cassie)Case--I mean Cassie! Cassie: (wide eyed) Dad is right...you are stuck to me like glue. Anna: 'Cassiiiieeee. (shakes her) Jean's one of those bad aliens. Cassie: You got no proof! 'Anna: When do I ever lie? (raises eyebrows) Cassie: When you are jealous.(clenches the cone containing the cotton candy) This is MY special day. I don't want some Bad Alien ruining it.(holds two cotton candys) Jean: Whats wrong? (has a load of cash in his pockets) Cassie: Nuthing(chides her friend) Jean: '(takes his Cotton Candy) Lets go to the Ferris Wheel takes her) 'Cassie:(Sticks her tongue out at Anna) Anna: (steams omninous red)(follows after them in the crowd) HE'S A BAD GUY, CASSIE! Cassie: Bad guys are epic! (gets Anna lost in the crowd) Anna: (rolls her eyes) coming from a girl who killed a Alien. (follows after them) --Scene change-- (at a seat in horizontal position going up) Cassie: (is holding a big teddy bear)(very content)(leaning on his shoulder sleepy)(has eaten her cotton candy) Jean: ''' (has absorbed more Aliens from the watch) '''Click. Cassie: (watch is blue)Don't mind the noise.(sighs) My watch's alarm went off. The camera goes up to show from afar,showing light gray and blue missles heading right at the direction of the Ferris wheel.There are scratched out numbers on the two missles which indicate it was somehow stolen with launchers from a far off base. Jean: Look, there are Missles from Aliens! Cassie: (startled) Wha? (looks right at the nick of time)(Falls forward on the handle)(SOMEHOW makes the seat flip)(Missiles get redirected to another location) Jean: (has a I-can't-believe this- look on his face) [Cassie]: (Leans back in her seat) (has arms around the teddy bear)Where next? (grinning brightly) --Meanwhile-- Anna:(has her own tickets)(pressing the water gun to hit the bean bags)(keeps hitting the wall) Is this ontentinal? (frowns) Chanler: 'You keep missing ontentinally--Wait, your--the--uh-why--eerg! Why is that I bump into you every few days? 'Anna: '(laughs) You must stop calling Cassie 'Case' for this to stop happening.(shoots the water gun at the bean bag) 'Chanler: 'Never gonna happen. 'Anna: (gets her prize)(has a mug smirk on her face)Then we will meet again. (leaves) [Chanler]:(scratches his head) ---Scene end-- (Two hours later) Anna: (see's Cassie and Jean in the rotating cup) Maybe I'm wrong. (doubting herself) Child: Ma! (points to the ferris wheel) there's green paper falling out! Anna: 'Good grief...This thirteen kid really let some of them slip. (facepalms herself) 'Children&Teenagers: MMMOOOONNNEEEEYYY(running around catching the free dollars) Cassie:'WOOHOOOOOO! (Is enjoying the ride) 'Jean:(unbeknownst becomes smaller)(now is a red Galvan with legs of a Vulpimencer) Heatmutt.(digs his way out without Cassie hearing)(darts away) [Cassie]: (notices Jean isn't there)(eyes blink)(head becomes red) JJJJJJEEEEAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!! (waves fist)TEACH ME SOME MAGIC! [people]: (laughing at her little fit) --Different location-- Anna: (see's Heatmutt) What the frick? Heatmutt: (transforms into a version of Turtlesting with a fire head and a body of hot water is seen somewhat through the holes)(arms are very rocky)(spikes from every direction become two with thorns sticking from the sides) LavaSting: (Makes the ground rumble)(lets spikes shoot out his hands) people: '(scream)(run) 'Anna: I am sooo right.(is holding the prize Panda bear) Lavasting: (Morphs into Heatmutt) (Heatmutt): (runs away) Anna: 'Wait up, you little sucker!(follows him)(feels good to say it aloud) 'Cassie:(feels dizzzy after coming out the cup) what--j-j-j--just hap--p-p-p-pend? Person:'A TURTLE GLOP! 'Cassie: Glop? I think you mean Globe. --Scene end--- Anna follows Jean to big building that he had broken out, however, there is a big machine with Electricity traveling around the room while the top blue lid is shaking like something is going to occur, but it would be dangerous as a DNA fuser. Anna: [Is right behind him when she gets struck)Ow!(Tries to get herself up but is weak) Urgh. Jean: 'The weakest,perhaps, stupidest girl I have ever met just lent me all her powers! (laughs evily) I planned it all. I made the missiles hit our location ontentinally. Nobody did it. NOBODY. I am a freak. I am creep. I am Jean 13!(points to himself)(hand is enlarged like Corefreeze as the rest of his body is indeed a darker and volcanic iced type Corefreeze) 'Anna: Yo..you are crazy. Jean:No..I am a genius! voice: 'YOU SON OF A HEDGEHOG! 'Jean: (freezes)(looks forward) Cassie: (Standing at the doorway)(above her is the shape of what appears to be SpeedGate's visual image looming over her) (eyes are closed) SpeedGate.(Slams her watch) SpeedGate: (eyes reopen) I TRUSTED YOU! (Mouth splits open)(hot water blasts at his direction) Jean: (dodges)(turns into HotGate)(skin is red and white with ANOTHER extra set of arms) SpeedGate: Ann, I'm sorry for doubting you.(helps her up as she runs from his attacks) Anna: It's Okay. HotGate: '(blasts volcanic water at their direction) 'SpeedGate: (dodges it)(Wall behind them gets melted)(puts her behind a crate) Anna: Cassie, what are you going to do? SpeedGate: Give him a lesson. (cracks knuckles)(raises two fingers)(makes two objects hover) HotGate: 'This machine will make EVERYONE what I am originally. a freak! (Laughs) Yeah. I know this idea has been taken. but it just he step one of my big drream of making everyone my slaves...That thing you wear will.be.mine. 'SpeedGate: (Narrows eyes) never. (points fingers down) Hotgate: '(Takes a step backward) Anna: I got an Idea! (eyes go off like a lightbulb)(spreads hands out)Flap your wings! SpeedGate: I get it. (nods)(flaps them) 'Anna:('releases orange mana) (from behind her wings)(makes it seem bird like) 'HotGate:(is thrown to the wall)(lands beside the machine(returns to human form) SpeedGate: 'He's down. (they go to the boy) 'Jean:(stands up)(rubs his head) Did I just get defeated? SpeedGate]: I, SpeedGate, (points to self) is cooler.than.YOU(pokes at Jean's chest) Jean: 'Why do you sound like Daffy Duck? 'SpeedGate: 'You don't know who you are messing with, Buster. (eyes glow a bright green) 'Jean: I do. A stupid girl. (grinning evily) (turns into a flying small mutant version of Seagrade) OrceaHorse: (has large hoofs that resembl hands on the Omnidewtrix)(evil eyes) SpeedGate:(Snarls)(trying to get his grip off)Anna use your power to hit that machine! Anna:'What?! (shocked) Risk losing you in this? Everyone's gonna ask what happened! '[SpeedGate:'I.DON'T.CARE! (Shoots a laserbeam from it's mouth to Orcea horse) 'Anna: (reluctedly shoots her mana at the machine)(closes her eyes)(fears for the worst) Orceahorse):(detaches once the machine starts to affect him) Nooo! (starts to change into other Aliens) [SpeedGate): '''(shields her friend from the blast) '''Blllaaaaazzzz dezzesegwskjgn;erkhln;lwhb ZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXXX ZZZZZZWWTTCIRCCCHHHHH BBBLLLIIIIIINNNNGGG SpeedGate: '(unshields Anna)(looks up to see a mutated Jean) 'Jean:NNNNOOOOOOOOO! (Has golden wings)(back of Seagrade)(legs of SpeedGate)(first set of Arms of Skullpunch being Lavathrends and Corefreeze)(second set of arms of Shark Dog)(has the tail of Ghost Scorpion)(left eye is Screwhedges)(has gills on sides)Looks to her) I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS. SpeedGate(resisiting to laugh)Like the Hiker from Jiana Beyond? Jean:('launges to her) 'SpeedGate:(dodges) (punches him) Jean: (staggers back)(shakes head) SpeedGate: (times out into Cassie) Cassie: Crap. forgot about the timer. Jean: I'm gonna kill you!(Starts heading her directon) Cassie:(defends self) Stallion: (comes in using the Null void projector) Not on my watch! (hears his screams) Anna&Cassie: (hug each other) Aliens used Skullpunch (Jean) SpeedGate HotGate (Jean) Heatmutt (Jean) Lavasting (Jean_ Orceahorse (Jean) Characters Cassie Benny Anna Stallion Jean Thirteen Chanler Sven Errors -In the Picture of Anna, Anna has one a purple and red shirt, not the other way around. -In the pic of SpeedGate protecting Anna, Anna is wearing black shoes instead of red ones/ Trivia -Stewart went back to his parents --SpeedGate's projection appeared behind her despite not a holorgram behind her or having the Ultimatetrix. This hints her Aliens have become part of her in Spirit form. SpeedGate stands for bravery. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes